vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolver
Summary Absolvers are defenders of the Fallen Adalian empire, largely in the capital city of Raslan. After the fall of Adal due to abuse of the physical magic known as Essence, the Mentors, powerful beings and masters of Essence themselves, developed Absolvers as a defense mechanism to ensure the disasters wrought would not happen again. They were considered the perfect guards to the empire, as even if one fails to achieve the rank of Absolver, their immortal, madness-induced shells will forever roam the city streets, thus, even in failure, they ward off intruders. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-C, Possibly 2-C when in the Fold Name: Prospect | Absolver Origin: Absolver Gender: Varies based on player choice Age: Unknown Classification: Immortal Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Essence Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resurrection, Martial Arts, War Gloves and Sword Mastery, Gravity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Absorption of Physical Damage, Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation via Folding, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Stamina Reduction, Telekinesis, Instinctive Reaction, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Corruption | All base abilities plus Power Bestowal, Curse Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Water Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Limited Sleep Manipulation, Limited Precognition, Limited Mind Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Limited Glass Manipulation, likely many others Attack Potency: Small Building level (Even low-level Absolvers can manipulate the Earthquake ability, which causes significant damage to the surrounding area) | Town level (Comparable to Arcell's brother when outside of the Fold, Should be comparable to the collective Mentors who were going to destroy Adal), Possibly Low Multiverse level when in the Fold (Could combat Arcell, who was supposedly going to impose his will wholly over multiple realities from the Fold) Speed: Subsonic (Can dodge attacks from Revario) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can parry beings much larger than themselves) | Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building level (Can strike the ground with such force) | Town level, possibly far higher Durability: Small Building level (Can endure attacks from Revario and other Marked Ones) | Town level (Can tank attacks from Risryn, a former Mentor), possibly Low Multiverse level when in the Fold (Could battle Arcell evenly) Stamina: High, can battle across the Adalian empire in less than a day Range: Melee, several meters to dozens of meters with Essence abilities Standard Equipment: Swords, Wargloves, Armor, Absolver Masks Intelligence: Genius, maintains knowledge of advanced essence techniques and relies solely on knowledge of combat to achieve victory | Genius Weaknesses: Removing their mask causes them to lose all connections to the Fold or Essence, thus becoming powerless |-|Essence Powers= * Earthquake: Shatters the ground around the Absolver at a close radius, causing any within that range to fall over. * Exhaust: Sap the stamina of the target, forcing them to become tired much faster. * Heal: Regenerate health over time, even gaining more health if they are attacking a target. * Shockwave: Telekinetically create an airburst around oneself, forcing enemies to back away for a moment or two of respite. * Shield: Bolster one's defenses by generating an invisible shield around oneself. * Gravity: Force gravity to become increasingly more abundant around a target, making it difficult to move. * Silence: Negate all essence based powers (Essence being a mixture of raw energy and magic, with something akin to chi being its main use) of a given target. * Sharp Impact: Imbues the fist of the user with a "sharp" aspect, making the bluntness pierce targets' flesh and thus affect higher durability. * Unbreakable: Similar to Shield, a protective layer covers the user. Uniquely, weapons that attack the barrier are supernaturally broken. * Snatcher: A burst of tension stuns enemies and pulls their weapons towards oneself, to take advantage of them. * Shadow Avoid: Generate a shadow clone of the user and allows passive dodging of attacks briefly; any attack that would hit instead hits the shadow, which slows them down for some time. |-|Mask Abilities= These abilities are questionable in that they only are derived from masks, and thus should be considered secondary to "true" abilities. * Cursing Gaze: According to the Forest Healer Mask, those of their rank could curse a target simply by meeting their gaze for too long. * Ice Incantation: An incantation on the Ice Mask keeps it at a singular temperature, preventing it from becoming too hot. * Shifting Eyes: Several masks feature eyes that are explicitly illusionary, with some following the player and others simply orbiting the mask itself. * Enchanted Fountain: The Fountain Mask shows that incantations are capable of generating water that is apparently dangerous to drink. * Live Drops: The mask of the same name demonstrates Essence magic being able to give life to things such as water droplets. * Active Chimney: The Adal Chimney mask demonstrates Essence magic being able to generate smoke to mimic a chimney. * Molten Essence: The Molten Essence mask states that it mimics lamps used by the Adal to soothe children into sleeping. * Infinity Reflection: The mask of the same name states that those that see the mask become mesmerized, lost in the reflection multiplying into infinity. Oddly enough, the mirror of the mask does not actually reflect that which is around it. * Newforest Plants: The Roots mask is implied to have been built from the rumored sentient plants of the forests of Adal. * Shattering Glass: Masks such as the Mirror Mask have shown Adalian essence to have the odd ability to shatter glass objects instantly, and then repair it as if it had never happened. * Essence Dust: Through the usage of essence dust, the user can gain prophetic visions of important events in the future. Key: Prospect | Absolver Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Heat Users Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Life Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Absolver Category:Devolver Digital